Get Out Of This Town
by MustBeAWriter
Summary: When bad memories and worse homes are all that remain for Calleigh and Eric, they take matters into their own hands and decide to leave...for good. Song belongs to Carrie Underwood, CSI: Miami to CBS.


_*I really need to stop listening to Carrie Underwood. Every time I do, I get inspired to write fan fiction. It's a problem. Anyway, about the story. It's totally AU, set in summer 2012. Calleigh is 16, going into her Junior year. Eric is 17 and going into his Senior year. For the sake of the story, they live in Darnell, Louisiana._

* * *

><p><em>Let's get out of this town tonight<em>

_Nothing but dust in the shadows_

_Gone by morning light_

_Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found_

_Baby, let's just get out of this town_

* * *

><p>(Calleigh)<p>

Calleigh sat on the roof of her house, folded arms resting on her knees, which were pulled tight to her chest, watching the sun set over Darnell. She didn't even flinch when she heard footsteps on the roof behind her. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"'Bout time you got here, Delko," Calleigh teased, grinning up at her best friend. "I called you almost an hour ago."

Eric shrugged, sitting down beside her. "Old man made me clean up after him and his poker buddies," he grumbled. He stared at the sunset broodingly, then sighed. "What did you want, anyway, Cal?" he asked. "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

Calleigh looked down, biting her lip. She took a deep breath and let it out, turning to Eric. "I'm runnin' away from home," she confessed in a whisper.

Eric's eyes widened. "Cal…what? Why?"

"I can't take it here anymore, Eric," Calleigh said, blinking back tears. "There are just too many bad memories, too much shit to deal with at home. I can't be happy here." She ducked her head as the tears fell anyway, hating how weak she felt when she cried.

"Things are that bad, huh?" Eric asked, scooting closer.

"Worse," Calleigh murmured, pushing up the sleeves of her t-shirt so that he could see the fresh cigarette burns on her upper arms.

Eric sucked in a breath. "Damn," he muttered. "Your dad?"

Calleigh tugged her sleeves down, shaking her head. "My mom," she corrected. "Daddy doesn't smoke, remember?"

Eric put his arm around Calleigh's shoulders, hugging her to him. "You're sure about this?" he asked after a brief silence.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, I am," she replied. "I'm leavin' before the summer's out. I've already packed all my winter stuff and most of my summer stuff. I just need to keep workin' for a while to make some extra money."

Eric squeezed her bicep gently. "What are you gonna do about school?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I don't know, yet, but I'll figure it out." She pulled away just enough so that she could look up at him. "Don't worry, I'm not droppin' out. Once I figure out where I'm goin', I'll find a school to transfer to."

Eric was still frowning a little. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked. "You're only sixteen, Cal."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him, the effect of the glare diminished by the tears still gathered there. "We both know I can take care of myself, Eric," she snapped. She turned back to the sunset. "Besides, I wasn't planning on goin' alone," she added, her voice softening a little.

"Why do I get the feeling I know what you're about to ask?"

Calleigh turned to him, her expression completely serious. "Eric, I want you to come with me."

(Eric)

Eric stared at Calleigh incredulously. He'd figured that was what she was going to ask, but it still surprised him. "_You_ want _me_ to run away with you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Calleigh nodded, her expression growing more determined. "You hate it here, Eric," she said. "You and I both know that the only reason you've stuck around this long is because you've got friends here. And I _am_ your closest friend, right?"

Eric chuckled. "Are you implying that you're the only reason I'm still in Louisiana?" he teased.

Calleigh blushed furiously. "_No_," she insisted. "Not at all. I'm just sayin' that with Tim gone and all…" She trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

Eric pulled her back against him. "Just so you know, you _are _the only reason I'm still here," he confessed, making her blush even more. He sighed. "It would be so easy to just leave, wouldn't it?"

"Mhmm," Calleigh agreed. "My parents would believe any lie I made up, and your dad…"

"My dad wouldn't care," Eric finished. "He'd be more pissed about having to get an actual job."

Calleigh sighed. "We could just disappear," she said wistfully. "Make a new life for ourselves somewhere."

"Sounds good," Eric said, smiling. "Let's do it."

Calleigh beamed up at Eric. "Really?" she asked. "You'll come with me?"

Eric chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah," he said. "Like I said, with you gone there's nothing keeping me here." He nudged her playfully. "Besides, you're gonna need someone to protect you."

Calleigh arched an eyebrow at him. "Did you forget about the .22 I got for my Sweet Sixteen?"

Eric laughed, laying down on the roof and pulling her with him. "Who could?" he teased. "You were more excited about that gun than you were the brand new car."

Calleigh grinned. "What can I say? I like guns."

"Can you teach me how to use it?" Eric asked, the teasing tone mostly gone from his voice.

Calleigh nodded. "Sure. I was gonna suggest that, myself." They lapsed into contented silence, watching the sun disappear below the horizon. Calleigh sighed happily. "We're really doin' this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," Eric confirmed. "Now we just need to figure out where we're goin'."

* * *

><p>"I've been thinkin' about Miami," Calleigh said a week later. She was sprawled on Eric's bed, flipping through a magazine, and the question came from out of left field.<p>

Eric spun his computer chair around to stare at her. "_What _about Miami?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what she meant.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "We could go to Miami," she stated, the _duh_ evident in her tone. "You've got family there, right?"

Eric frowned. "Well, yeah," he replied. "But just my sisters, Marisol and Isabel. Mami and Papi moved to Puerto Rico last year, and Ana fell off the face of the earth years ago."

Calleigh shrugged. "It was just an idea," she said casually. She started twirling a rogue strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "You remember how the cheerleading squad made it to Nationals this year?" she asked.

Eric stared at her. _That _was random. "Um, yeah, I guess," he replied, confused.

"Well, Nationals were in Miami," Calleigh explained, moving so that she was sitting cross-legged on his bed. "I got a tour of the school where the competition took place," she said. "Miami-Dade Academy. It was _really_ nice, and apparently they have an amazing Science program."

Eric chuckled. "I know what you're trying to do, Cal," he teased.

"And what would that be, exactly?" she asked, grinning playfully.

"You're trying to use science and family to seduce me into going to Miami with you," he mock-accused.

Calleigh grinned mischievously. "Guilty as charged." She paused for a moment. "I'm serious, though, Eric," she said. "I really think Miami could be our fresh start."

Eric shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe…"

Calleigh looked at him curiously. "Eric, what's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly.

He bit his lip, but didn't respond immediately. "Nothing," he finally said.

She sat up straighter, folding her arms across her chest. "Liar," she accused. "What's goin' on? What aren't you tellin' me?"

Eric sighed. It was now or never. "Cal, I don't think I can run away with you."

"Eric, what are you talkin' about?" she asked softly. "You promised me that we'd get away from here...together."

He had to turn away from her heartbroken face. "I can't run away with you," he repeated. "I won't stop you from going, and I won't say anything to your folks, but…I can't leave, okay?"

"Why?" Calleigh demanded, obviously unwilling to let it go so easily. "You were all for it a week ago. What changed, Eric?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, turning back to her. "I can't tell you."

"Meaning you don't trust me," she snapped.

"You _know_ that's not true, Calleigh," Eric defended, his voice rising passionately.

"Prove it," Calleigh demanded. "Tell me what's going on."

Eric growled in frustration. "I can't!" he yelled. The room filled with a heavy silence. Calleigh stared at him for a moment, then let her expression go blank.

"Fine," she said, her voice barely a whisper. He heard the bed creak as she got up to go. "I have to get ready for work," she said flatly. "I'll see you…around…"

Eric winced as she slammed his door on her way out. He hated letting Calleigh down, but he couldn't leave when Sharova was in so much trouble. Stupid Russian mob. He sighed deeply, wondering if it was even worth it to try to help the man that only saw him as a paycheck. Whatever he decided, Eric knew he had to make this up to Calleigh before she left.

(Calleigh)

Two days after her fight with Eric, Calleigh was knocking on the door to her boss' office. She heard a distracted _come in_ and opened the door slowly. "Mr. Caine," she said, peeking her head through the door. "It's me, Calleigh."

Horatio Caine, the owner and founder of _Sugar Caine's_, Darnell's most popular diner, looked up from his paperwork smiling. "Miss Duquesne, how can I help you?"

Calleigh smiled nervously, stepping into the office. "Um, actually, Mr. Caine, I came here to give you my two-weeks notice."

Mr. Caine's eyes widened. "Two-weeks notice?" he repeated. "You're quitting, Calleigh?"

She nodded sheepishly. "I'm gonna have a lot goin' on this year, and I kinda need the rest of the summer to get some things in order," she said vaguely. "I figured with Nat and Maxine training those two new kids, you wouldn't really miss me."

Mr. Caine smiled softly. "Well, we'll definitely miss you," he assured her. "But, I accept your resignation. There will be some paperwork you'll need to sign, but there shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you," Calleigh said, making her way back to the door.

"Not a problem, Miss."

Calleigh entered the locker room just as Natalia was coming in for her shift. "Hey, Nat," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Cal," the girl replied, tossing her purse into her locker and tying her apron on. "What's up?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Not much. Gave Mr. Caine my two-weeks notice," she commented.

Natalia's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What? Calleigh, you're quitting?" she asked, obviously shocked. "Why?"

Calleigh sighed. "I might as well tell you. You'll find out soon enough, anyway," she said. "I'm leavin' Darnell in two weeks, and I'm never comin' back."

Natalia clapped a hand over her mouth. "You're _running away_?" she gasped.

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone, Nat," she said. "You and Eric are the only ones that know."

"Delko, huh?" Natalia said, raising an eyebrow. "Is he going with you?"

Calleigh looked down at the floor, avoiding Natalia's eyes. "No," she whispered. "Not anymore."

Natalia smiled sympathetically. "Sorry," she said. "I'll miss you," she offered, holding her arms out for a hug.

Calleigh allowed Natalia to embrace her. "I'll miss you, too, Nat." She slipped out of the hug, grabbing her purse from her locker. "See you tomorrow."

She barely heard Natalia's goodbye as she rummaged for her phone. She pulled the device out and discovered she had a text from Eric. _Meet me at Tim's at midnight. We need to talk._

(Eric)

Eric sat at the foot of Speed's grave, tracing the words with his fingers. _Timothy David Speedle: Beloved Son and Brother. February 28, 1995-September 20, 2011_. He involuntarily flashed back to the accident. Tim, Eric, and Calleigh had been driving back from New Orleans when they'd been hit by a drunk driver. Tim had died instantly and Calleigh had been hospitalized for almost two weeks. Eric had staid conscious through the entire accident, and had walked away without a scratch. But where he'd been unharmed physically, he had suffered mentally, with nightmares and flashbacks. It was enough to drive him crazy sometimes. Calleigh was the only one that understood what he was going through, the only true friend he had left. And he had completely screwed that up.

"Eric?"

Eric looked up in surprise. He hadn't actually expected Calleigh to meet him in the cemetery. He had figured that she'd still be too mad to want to talk to him. "Hey, Cal," he greeted cautiously. "How was work?"

Calleigh shrugged, sitting cross-legged across from him. "Not bad," she said. "I gave Mr. Caine my two-weeks notice."

"Two weeks?" Eric asked incredulously. "You're leaving in two weeks?"

Calleigh nodded. "I don't see why not," she murmured. "I'm taking care of all the school transfer stuff this week."

Eric frowned. "How are you getting your parents' signatures? You gonna forge 'em?"

"Nah," Calleigh said, wrinkling her nose. "I figure I'll just wait until Momma and Daddy are too drunk to realize what they're signin'." She scoffed. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Cal," Eric started, sighing nervously. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm sorry, too," she said. "I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

Eric bit his lip. "I wanted to tell you…my reason for staying. Okay?"

Calleigh nodded, and Eric continued. "My dad got involved with some bad people a while back," he started. "Like, mafia bad." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "He's been trying to get out for a while. I was thinking about staying here and trying to help him. But then I thought, why should I help the man that's treated me like crap since the day I was born?" He looked up at Calleigh. "I really don't know what to do, Cal."

She reached out and took his hand, smiling sadly. "Look, Eric, I'm not leavin' for two weeks. You do what you have to do, okay?" She squeezed his hand. "I'll be leavin' at 2 am. If you decide to come, you know where to find me."

(Calleigh)

Calleigh stumbled out of her bedroom window and onto the garage roof, tears clouding her vision. She leaned against the wall, choking sobs preventing her from regaining her breath. She touched the spot where the bottle had hit gingerly, inspecting her fingers. There was no blood, but it was going to bruise badly, and there was no way of covering it up.

"Only one more week," she whispered to herself. "One more week..."

Calleigh wasn't sure how long she'd been out on the roof when she heard a vehicle pull up. She looked down to see Eric's truck idling in her driveway. "Eric?" she called as loudly as she dared. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here," he replied. "Get your stuff, and let's go."

Calleigh frowned. "How'd you know something was wrong?"

"Nat called me," Eric explained. "Said she heard fighting. I figured what difference does a week make?"

"None at all," Calleigh replied, stiffening her resolve. "I'm ready to be gone."

Eric grinned. "Exactly. Go get your stuff."

Calleigh snuck back into her room, grabbing the three duffel bags that held everything she would need. She went back to the edge of the roof, tossing them down to Eric one-by-one.

After he put the last bag in the truck bed, Eric looked up at Calleigh. "Your turn," he said, holding out his arms.

"Eric, are you crazy?" Calleigh hissed.

Eric didn't budge. "Not as crazy as the thought of you trying to sneak out of your house without getting caught. Just trust me."

Calleigh said a quick prayer, then prepared to jump. "Lord, this is insane," she muttered, right before jumping off the roof.

Eric caught Calleigh, but her momentum proved to be too great, and they both tumbled to the ground. "Ow," Eric muttered, brushing gravel off of his arms as he stood.

"Told you it was crazy," Calleigh said, using the closest tire to pull herself up. She climbed into the truck with Eric, both of them shutting their doors at the same time.

They froze momentarily, watching the house for signs of life. When they didn't detect any, Eric started the truck, pulling out of Calleigh's driveway and heading for the highway.

"Wait," Calleigh said as he paused at a stoplight. "What about your dad?"

Eric shrugged. "Screw him. Getting you somewhere safe is more important."

"Does he know you're gone?"

"Yup," Eric replied. "Helped me pack the truck. Even gave me enough gas money to get out of state."

Calleigh bit her lip. "You don't think he'll say anything to my parents, do you?" she asked nervously.

Eric shook his head. "He didn't ask for details, so I didn't give them. He doesn't even know you're involved," he reassured her.

Calleigh relaxed in her seat, taking the can of soda that Eric offered. He held his can up in a mock toast. "To a fresh start," he said.

Calleigh clinked her can against his and took a long sip. "To freedom."

* * *

><p><em>*Okay, so that turned out slightly more angsty than I meant it to be, but what can you do? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's a story about teenagers running away from abusivenegligent homes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
